Amor amargo
by Mislu
Summary: Cuando comienzas una relación con alguien que quieres pero no estás enamorada, no eres feliz. Y menos para olvidar a quien realmente quieres.
1. Chapter 1

POV MISLU

Era un nuevo día en el instituto Sweet Amoris, miré hacia el cielo que estaba nublado, parecía que en cualquier momento se pusiera a llover.

Entré en el instituto luego fui por los pasillos a ver si alguien me necesitaba para algo, curioso siempre me quejaba de eso y ahora lo estoy buscando.

-Mislu, ¿Te importaría venir un momento? - busqué como desesperada esa voz, necesitaba hacer algo, hasta que la encontré, era Nathaniel.

-Claro - sonreí forzadamente - ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Le podrías dar el justificante a Castiel? Otra vez ha faltado y como siga así le van expulsar - me dijo Nathaniel preocupado, pero había algo que no me encajaba.

-Sabes que él no lo firmará y yo no le voy a obligar - dije seria, últimamente Nathaniel y yo ya no nos tratamos como antes, aunque es normal después de que me engañara con Melody.

Hace mucho que no veo a Castiel, aparte de que faltara, cuando empecé a salir con Nathaniel, él me alejaba de Castiel, intenté seguir hablando con él un poco, pero luego Nathaniel me dio el ultimátum de que si no me alejaba de Castiel me iba a dejar y por tonta enamorada acepté, me sentía mal todos los días, para que luego Nathaniel me engañara con Melody.

-Hazlo por mi - le miré con mala cara, suspiro - Hazlo por Castiel, le van a expulsar, la directora ya me a dado un ultimátum, de que deja de faltar o le expulsan ya no le voy a poder a salvar ni si quiera tu.

-Sabes que hay muchas personas que pueden hacerlo ¿por qué yo? - pregunté desafiante.

-Por que estas enamorada de él y no querrías que le expulsaran sabiendo que podrías haber hecho algo - aclaró Nathaniel con aires de grandeza ¿como pude salir yo con este chico? - Al fin y al cabo es por eso por lo que terminamos.

-¡Ah no, eso si que no! - dije yo - Cortamos por que tu me engañaste con otra.

-Lo nuestro era una farsa, sólo estabas conmigo por que querías olvidar a Castiel y cuando te dije que te alejaras de él tu estabas apagada, era como salir con nadie - quería llorar por que sabía que era cierto y eso es lo que más me dolía - Y Melody... Ella me quiere.

-Dame el justificante, intentaré que Castiel lo firme, pero si este justificante es por las falta significa que ha vuelto ¿no? - él asintió mientras me daba el papel, no quería hablar sobre ese tema.

Me fui al patio, me imaginaba que estaba ahí, ya que siempre se pasaba allí el día, lo vi besándose con una chica, después del beso, sacó un cigarrillo y lo empezó a fumar, pensé que había dejado ese hábito y de intentar ligar a todo lo que se le cruzaba, pero ya veo que me equivocaba, estaba igual que la primera vez que le vi.

Me fui hasta él intentando ignorar todas las señales que me indicaban que debiera irme, Castiel hizo un gesto a la chica para que se fuera.

-Hola - sonreí de forma nerviosa, como la primera vez que le vi.

-¿Tu novio te deja verme? - me preguntó molesto, le entiendo - ¿O es que no lo sabe?

No quería que entre él y yo hubiera esta barrera, pero le entiendo yo también me sentiría así si alguien eligiera a su novio sobre mi, aunque no sintiera nada por esa persona.

-He venido para que firmes el justificante, Nathaniel me lo pidió - él me miró muy molesto, nunca me había mirado así, salvo cuando le dije que Nathaniel me había pedido que no le volviera a ver.

-No lo voy a firmar - me dijo tajante, pero no pensaba rendirme - Como te dije la última vez que me lo pediste.

-Por favor - le supliqué.

-¿Por que lo haría? ¿Para qué tu novio se libre de mi definitivamente?

-La directora a dado un ultimátum de que como no firmes el justificante y dejes de faltar a clase, te va a expulsar definitivamente - dije totalmente sería.

Él me miró completamente serio, como si quisiera ver algo en mi que desmintiera lo que le había dicho.

-Dame el justificante - asentí y se lo di, él me miró una vez más y firmó los papeles, estaba contenta no iban a expulsar a Castiel - Ya está, aquí lo tienes, ya puedes irte.

No podía irme, necesitaba hablar con él de lo sucedido, pedirle disculpas por portarme así.

-Castiel yo... - me cortó inmediatamente.

-Ya puedes irte y dile a tu novio que no se librará de mi fácilmente - me dijo cortante, estábamos como al principio de conocernos, a quien quiero engañar, estamos mucho peor.

Me iba a ir, pero me giré un momento para decirle una última cosa.

-Nathaniel y yo terminamos hace una semana - me volví a girar y me fui dejándolo sólo, ni si quiera para ver su reacción.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi segundo fic de Amour Sucre o como lo llaman en España corazón de melón y teóricamente es mi primer fic ya que el otro fue un one-shot y antes de nada quería que los derechos son de sus despectivos dueños y que este fic tendrá 3 capítulos por cierto me he añadido *-* ¡estoy contenta! Hasta el próximo capítulo :) por cierto muchas gracias a mi beta Andy Elric y a mi amiga Adela por subirlo porque yo no tengo ordenador.


	2. Chapter 2

POV CASTIEL

Había vuelto al instituto después de tanto tiempo, miré el cielo se notaba que iba a llover, menos mal que había dejado la moto en casa, vi a una chica mona que estaba intentando ligar conmigo, yo volvía a ser el de antes así que ¿por qué no?

-Hola preciosa - le dije muy galantemente, ella me miró sonrojada bajando un poco la mirada para luego subirla ya muy decidida y darme un apasionado beso ¿por qué no me llenaba como antes?

Cuando nos dejamos de besar prendí un cigarrillo, hacía mucho que no fumaba, desde que le prometí a ella dejar de hacerlo y dejar de ser un mujeriego y lo había logrado pero luego ella prefirió a su novio sobre mi, falté a clase, no podía verlos juntos.

Vi como venía Mislu, seguía siendo igual, miraba con horror todo pero aún así no detenía su paso, le hice un gesto a la chica para que se fuera, ella lo entendió rápidamente.

-Hola - me sonrió de forma nerviosa.

¿Cómo puede aparecer aquí después de todo lo que pasó?

-¿Tu novio te deja verme? - le pregunté molesto - ¿O es que no lo sabe?

-He venido para que firmes el justificante, Nathaniel me lo pidió - seguro que Nathaniel sólo me quiere quitar del medio, y ella es tan ingenua que le cree todo lo que diga su novio.

Me molestó mucho que se apartara de mi sólo porque él se lo pidió, aunque la verdad es que si yo tuviera a Mislu no dejaría que nadie se acercara a ella sólo la querría para mi.

-No lo voy a firmar - le dije cortante - Como te dije la última vez que me lo pediste - recordando ese día ella al final le dio el papel a Nathaniel sin que yo lo firmara, y luego me defendió a mi sobre él.

-Por favor.

-¿Por que lo haría? Para qué tu novio se libre de mi definitivamente.

-La directora a dado un ultimátum de que como no firmes el justificante y dejes de faltar a clase te va a expulsar definitivamente - me pareció que estaba preocupada por mi.

La mire a ver sí mentía, pero no lo hacía estaba sería y decidida.

-Dame el justificante - me dio los papeles, la miré una vez más y firme - Ya está, aquí lo tienes, ya puedes irte.

Parecía que estaba indecisa si entre irse o no.

-Castiel yo... - no la deje continuar no quería su lástima.

-Ya puedes irte y dile a tu novio que no se librará de mi fácilmente - le dije cortante no quería seguir hablando con ella.

Ella se iba a ir, pero se giró, parecía no estar muy segura de lo que iba a decir, pero lo dijo.

-Nathaniel y yo terminamos hace una semana - dijo eso y se fue, dejándome ahí, habían terminado, ¿por qué habían terminado? La iba a detener, pero era mejor así ¿no? Al fin al cabo ella fue la que decidió alejarse, me puse los cascos de música para olvidar todo.

Empece a recordar el primer beso de Mislu y mío, antes de que fuera novia de ese estúpido.

~Flash-Black~

-Perfecto estoy encerrado con una niña y con un conejo - dije molesto.

-Oye búscate a otra para desahogarte, yo también estoy encerrada aquí por si no te has dado cuenta - me dijo ella igual de molesta.

Me encantaba esa actitud de ella, que no se deja pisotear por nada ni por nadie, pero eso no quitaba que me gustara molestarla.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-era la voz del profesor, Mislu parecía que iba a contestar pero antes de que lo hiciera la tape la boca, últimamente no estábamos a solas y me apetecía estar con ella, no la destapé la boca hasta que oí que se alejaba.

Ella me golpeó en el hombro, reí un poco, el conejo se escondió otra vez pero ella pareció que no se dio cuenta.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Nos podría haber sacado de aquí - me dijo muy molesta, me acerqué a ella hasta quedar a poco centímetros de su boca - ¡¿Qu-que haces?! ¡Aléjate! - me dijo sonrojada.

-Hace mucho que no estamos a solas, quiero estar un poco contigo - dije melosamente, me encantaba que se sonrojara.

-Castiel deja ya tus bromas - me dijo apartándome, pero me acerqué más a ella y la cogí de la cintura.

Sólo estaba jugando, de verdad, pero ella se estaba moviendo mucho y yo acercándola... bueno acabó que yo estaba encima suya y ella mirándome fijamente y con los labios entreabiertos, empecé acariciarla la mejilla sonrojada, ella cerró los ojos y yo también, empece a acercar a sus labios muy despacio, hasta que los rocé después llegó el beso, ella aún no me correspondía iba alejarme, pero empezó a corresponder, necesitaba más, le mordí el inferior ella abrió un poco más y ahí fue cuando deje que nuestras lenguas jugaran, nos separamos por falta de aire, ella me miraba sonrojada mientras le acariciaba las mejillas iba hablar cuando la puerta se abrió, era Nathaniel nos separamos antes de que nos viera juntos.

-¿Mislu estas bien? - le preguntó Nathaniel preocupado.

-Si, gracias - sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-Yo también estoy bien, no te preocupes - le dije irónico a lo que él me respondió con una mirada fulminante, la miré a ella, quien me estaba mirando como sí esperara que la dijera algo de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Nathaniel, ¿nos puedes dejar a solas a mi y a Castiel, por favor? - dijo con una sonrisa, con esa sonrisa que conseguía todo.

-Claro - contestó a regañadientes, me miró serio y yo le miré burlonamente - Luego te acompaño a casa.

-Vale gracias - le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, pero seguía nerviosa.

Esperó a que Nathaniel se fuera para hablarme.

-Ca-Castiel, lo que acaba de pasar ¿qué significa? - me preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿En serio que vas a dejar que ese estúpido te acompañe a casa? - pregunté yo molesto.

-Contesta a la pregunta - me dijo seriamente.

No sabía que contestar, la última vez que sentí algo como esto por una chica acabo traicionándome.

-Con eso me dices todo - me dijo con la mirada baja, pensé que iba a llorar, pero no, solo me sonrió - Pero prométeme que seremos amigos siempre.

¡Pero yo no quería ser su amigo!

-Claro - contesté.

Ella se marchó rápidamente, dejándome ahí. Luego me enteré que ese mismo día cuando Nathaniel le acompaño a casa, perdí la oportunidad, pero luego fue ella la que me dijo que Nathaniel no quería que nos juntásemos, yo pensé que en cualquier momento me diría que no dejaría de hablarme por ese estúpido, sin embargo pasaron los días y así fue, así que empecé a faltar a clase para no verla.

~Fin de flash-black~

-Se supone que la música a la gente le hace olvidar las cosas ¡por que a mi no! - dije revolviendome el pelo.

Lyssandro venía hacia mí con un ramo de flores, no me pedirá que sea su novio ¿no?

-Hola - le saludé.

-Cast te tengo que pedir una cosa - no... No puede ser, ¡me va a pedir que sea su novio!  
-¿Claro, que? - intenté sonar lo más normal pero no podía, estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Te importaría mucho que pidiera salir a Mislu?

-Uff que alivio pensé que...- Me detuve, ¿que acababa de escuchar? - ¡¿Qué?!

-Es que hace una semana que terminó con Nathaniel y no quería pedírselo hasta que tu me dieras permiso, sabes que te respeto mucho como amigo y como se que te gustaba.

Miré a Lissandro mejor, estaba siendo un buen amigo, ¿pero por qué nunca me dijo lo que sentía por ella?

-Lyssandro ¿desde hace cuanto que sientes eso por ella?

-Desde que puso todo su empeño para que tocásemos en el instituto y no se rindió - me contestó mi amigo.

Intente sonreír y contestarle, pero quería ser egoísta y decirle que no, que yo estaba enamorado de ella mucho antes pero no me atrevo, él es mi amigo.

-Lyssandro no hace falta que me pidas permiso, ve con ella y pídeselo.

-Gracias amigo - me sonrió y se fue.

Me senté bajo un árbol del instituto no quería hablar con nadie ni que nadie hablara conmigo, empezó a llover, pero me daba igual, sólo era agua, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así a lo mejor hasta me quede dormido, de repente sentí una fina mano en mi hombro.

-Mislu - dije sorprendido.

Estaba empapada, su pelo castaño le caía muy elegantemente por los hombros, estaba hermosa.

Ella me iba a decir algo pero la agarré de la mano que apoyaba en mi hombro y la atraje hacia mi dándole un abrazo ocultando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello para después acostarme en sus piernas.

* * *

Hola muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí hoy es mi cumple y pensé publicar este capítulo XD espero que os guste, sólo falta un capítulo para que acabe y espero que me podáis dar vuestras opiniones porfa! Ayudan mucho en serio a que me anime a escribir XD y bueno si alguien me quiere agregar a Corazón de Melón mi nombre es Misluu :)

BajateDeLaNuve:Muchas gracias por tu review me han dado ganas de subir este capítulo :)


	3. Chapter 3

POV MISLU

Me alejé de Castiel me dolía su indiferencia pero la entendía perfectamente.

Me fui a donde estaba Nathaniel para darle el justificante, me crucé con Rosalya , me dijo que cuando acabara de entregar el papel que fuera a la parte de las escaleras para hablar, creo que notó que estaba mal.

Llegué a la sala de los delagados, estaban Nathaniel y Melody besándose, tosí un poco para que se dieran cuenta de que había alguien, los dos se separaron sonrojados cuando me miraron cambiaron la cara por una de lástima, ahora entiendo a Castiel.

-Mislu yo...- Melody se iba a disculpar conmigo, pero yo no quería eso, no quería su lástima.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo - le sonreí y era cierto que lo entiendo - Toma Nathaniel, Castiel me lo firmó.

Me iba a ir pero alguien me agarró de la muñeca.

-De verdad que lo sentimos Mislu-me dijo Nathaniel.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo, de verdad - les sonreí - Hacéis una bonita pareja, me voy.

Me fui, me dolía, se que no sentía nada por él y de verdad que espero que les vaya bien, pero es raro, me fui donde había quedado con Rosalya, le conté todo lo que había pasado.

-Ya se le pasara a Castiel tranquila - me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizara - Y lo de Nathaniel es normal que te duela, habéis pasado por cosas.

-Si supongo... - dije intentando tranquilizarme - Rosalya... Aún estoy enamorada de Castiel.

-Lo sé, no debiste usar así a Nathaniel - me regañó, pero en sus ojos vi la comprensión.

-No lo usé, de verdad que pensé que me podía enamorar de Nathaniel, pero... No pude, siempre pensaba en Castiel y más cuando nos besamos.

Rosalya me estaba mirando con los ojos como platos, ¡no debí decírselo!

-¿Fue cuando estabas saliendo con Nathaniel? - me preguntó.

-No, fue antes, unas horas antes para ser exactos.

Le conté todo hasta la parte en la que Castiel y yo nos besamos.

¿Pero como te hiciste novia de Nathaniel- me preguntó Rosalya.

-Pues...

~Flas-Black~

Nathaniel había llegado justamente cuando paramos de besarnos, en cuanto se abrió la puerta nos separamos rápidamente.

-¿Mislu estas bien? - me preguntó Nathaniel preocupado.

-Si, gracias - le sonreí un poco nerviosa.

-Yo también estoy bien, no te preocupes - dijo irónicamente como no Castiel.

Le mire, quería saber que había pasado, más bien quería saber que íbamos a ser.

-Nathaniel nos puedes dejar a solas a mi y a Castiel por favor - le dije con una sonrisa como tu me enseñaste.

-Claro-contesto a regañadientes - Luego te acompaño a casa.

-Vale gracias - le dije con una tímida sonrisa, seguía nerviosa por el beso.

-Ca-Castiel, ¿lo que acaba de pasar que significa?

-¿En serio que vas a dejar que ese estúpido te acompañe a casa? - me preguntó molesto.

-Contesta a la pregunta - él no quería responder a la sencilla pregunta.

No contestó solamente me miró.

-Con eso me dices todo - le dije con la mirada baja, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no, la levante y la mire con la mejor sonrisa que pude - Pero prométeme que seremos amigos siempre.

-Claro-contestó él.

Me marche rápidamente, no quería verle a la cara, no podía, iba corriendo hasta que me choqué con algo, mejor dicho alguien, con su espalda específicamente.

-Lo siento Nathaniel - me disculpé cuando supe quien era.

-No pasa nada - me sonrió - Vamos te acompaño a tu casa.

Asentí, fuimos hablando por el camino y me hizo olvidar un poco a Castiel, me habló de unos gatos que había dado a personas para que le cuidasen, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi casa yo me iba a despedir de él con un beso en la mejilla, pero él se movió y sin querer le di un beso en la boca, quede inmóvil hasta que él empezó a mover sus labios suavemente, me separe de él rápidamente.

-Lo siento - me disculpé.

-No pasa nada-me sonrió de forma que me tranquilizaba.

Me iba a ir, cuando el me detuvo.

-Mislu ¿quieres salir conmigo? - me pidió Nathaniel, no se por qué, pero acabe aceptando.

~Fin del Flash-Black~

-Lo demás ya lo sabes - le dije un poco cansada a Rossalya.

-¡No entiendo como Castiel se quedó callado! - exclamó molesta Rosalya - ¡Y no debiste aceptar ser su novia cuando estabas y estás enamorada de Castiel.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí - le dije para que se tranquilizara - Te prometo que no lo voy hacer, de verdad.

-Bien - se levantó de las escaleras y me miró con un poco de pena - Me voy con Laigh, luego hablamos.

Yo asentí y ella se fue, estuve en las escaleras un buen rato pensando en todo lo que había pasado, llego Lyssandro un ramo de flores, ¿qué hacía con un ramo de flores?

-Hola Lyss - saludé intentando sonreír.  
-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó preocupado.

-Si tranquilo es sólo que... Que estaba recordando cosas con Rosalya y me he puesto un poco ñoña.

Me miró un poco desconfiando pero lo aceptó y suspiró nervioso, cosa rara en él, después me dio el ramo de flores, eran preciosas pero no entendía, ¿por qué me las daba?

-¿Gracias Lyss pero por que son? - pregunté un poco nerviosa.

-Mislu... Yo... Quería pedirte salir - me sorprendió nunca pensé que a Lyssandro le gustará yo siempre es tan misterioso - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Me quedé impactada, pero luego pensé en lo que me había dicho Rossalya no debo aceptarlo, cuando ya estoy enamorada de otra persona, Castiel, cuantos problemas pude dar ese pelirrojo.

-Lyss yo... Lo siento no puedo yo ya estoy... - me interrumpió.

-enamorada de Castiel - completó mi frase,  
-¿Como lo sabes? - pregunté yo.

-Él puso la misma cara que tu cuando le mencioné que te iba a pedir salir, él también esa enamorado de ti pero nunca lo va aceptar aún tiene miedo por lo que le paso por Debrah.

¿Castiel me quería igual que yo a él? Pero Lyssandro no merecía eso.

-Lyss yo... - me volvió a interrumpir.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien, pero necesito que lo hagas, por que te gusta y le amas igual que él.

-Lyss... Se que encontrarás a la chica de tus sueños y será una persona maravillosa - le iba dar un beso en la mejilla cuando él capturo mis labios, no iba a corresponder pero esto es muy diferente a cualquier beso, era un beso de despiadada y triste.

-Te amo - me susurro, eso me puso mal.

-Encontrarás a la chica de tus sueños, ya verás-le sonreí.

-Ve con Castiel antes de que me arrepienta-me miro divertido pero con pena.

Asentí y fui al patio, estaba ahí, se había quedado dormido, me fui con él, la lluvia no paraba, parecía que empeoraba.

Le mire bien estaba muy mono, pero estaba completamente empapado, iba a resfriarse, le toque en el hombro para intentar despertarle, me miro, le iba a decir que entrásemos dentro pero me cogió la mano que antes estaba en su hombro y me abrazo y llevo con él haciendo que me sentara en el suelo con él apoyado en mis piernas.

-No te vayas - me dijo.

-No me pienso ir a ningún lado Castiel - le dije acariciando su pelo, el cerró los ojos.

-Te amo.

Me tensé un poco al oír eso y deje de acariciarle, él me miró.

-Se que estás saliendo con Lyssandro y él es fantástico, pero te amo.

Le mire y recordé a Lyssandro.

-Yo también te amo y Lissandro y yo no somos nada, él me dijo que sabía que estaba enamorada de ti - intente sonreír pero me daba pena Lyssandro.

-Me alegro de que sea tan buen amigo Lyssandro por que dudo que yo lo fuera porque no soportaría estar tanto tiempo sin besarte - me dijo Castiel a lo que yo me sorprendí y me sonrojé mucho.

Se acercó poco a poco a mi y junto sus labios conmigo, se sentía tan bien que por fin pudiéramos estar así después de todo, después de Nathaniel, que Nathaniel me pidiera que me alejara de Castiel, después de Lyssandro.

Poco a poco me iba separando de él, no podía pensar en estar con él cuando estaba pensando en todo eso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó Castiel cuando dejamos de besarnos mientras me acariciaba dulcemente.

-Yo...-sentía un nudo en mi garganta - Lo siento mucho Castiel nunca quise separarme de ti... Pero pensé que a ti no te gustaba y sé que fui egoísta, pero te quería olvidar y pensé que de verdad podía enamorarme de él - empecé a sollozar.

-Shuss tranquila, no pasa nada, siento no decirte nada cuando me lo preguntaste, tranquila -pero yo seguía llorando - ¿Ahora por que lloras tabla de planchar? - me preguntó divertido ¡Dios mío cuanto echaba de menos ese mote!

-Te amo, te amo, te amo mucho - le dije mientras me acercaba a él para besarle.  
Cuando nos separamos, estuve sentada mientras se acostaba en mis piernas mientras que le acariciaba.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Antes de nada quería agradecer a mi Beta Andy Elric por tener tanta paciencia conmigo a la hora de corregir mis errores y a mi amiga Adela por subirlos :) espero que os haya gustado :) este es el último, que me decís ¿esta bien? ¿Esta mal? ¿Esta fatal? ¿Esta algo? Espero vuestras opiniones.

BajateDeLaNuve: ¡Me alegro de que sigas la historia! Y si cuando escribí ese pensamiento de Castiel pretendí hacer reír algo aunque no se me da bien y espero que te hayas gustado este capítulo :)

ArianaDiva: Si es triste la historia anterior pero opino igual que tu, cuanto más triste es lo que más engancha, yo siempre lo paso fatal con eso, esperando a que empiece el próximo capítulo XD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)


End file.
